Paixão e Revolução
by Pagu
Summary: Missing Moment de Relíquias da Morte. A trajetória do outro trio, Ginny, Luna e Neville, armando a revolução em uma Hogwarts dominada por Comensais. Uma fic inspirada na trilha sonora do filme Kick-Ass
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fanfic são de propriedade de J.K., e infelizmente não posso levá-los para a cama e dar-lhes de comer.

**Gênero:** Aventura e Romance

**Classificação: M**

**Spoilers:** 7

**Observações:** Não coloquei os ships porque são surpresa! Missing Moment de DH inspirada na trilha sonora do filme Kick-Ass!

* * *

**Paixão e Revolução**

**Introdução**

O Expresso Hogwarts corria pelos trilhos. Em um dos compartimentos duas meninas se sentavam ao lado da janela, uma de frente para a outra, ao lado da loira havia um menino. Eles estavam admirando os campos amarelados que passavam rapidamente. Era um trio estranho. Uma das garotas tinha os cabelos ruivos, e quando ela passava sua mão por eles, pareciam chamas dançando, ela tinha um porte atlético e era incrivelmente bela. A loira tinha o cabelo bem longo e preso por uma raiz estranha de maneira descuidada, seus olhos eram protuberantes, parecia que estava sempre surpresa com algo. O garoto era mais rechonchudo e estabanado, parecia que havia crescido muito em um curto período de tempo. Não era o típico trio de amigos que se esperava ver em Hogwarts.

- É tão estranho voltar para Hogwarts com tudo o que tem acontecido. – disse Luna pensativa.

Ginny balançou a cabeça. - Ainda não acredito que minha mãe teve coragem de me deixar voltar. Mas seria pior se não deixasse, eles iam desconfiar. – ela levou as mãos a cabeça. – Por Merlin, ela deve estar em pânico!

- Ela ficará bem, Ginny. É só você escrever para ela todos os dias! – disse Luna e Ginny concordou.

- Shh. – pediu Neville levantando as mãos, apontou sua varinha para a porta do compartimento e suspirou – _Muffliato!_

Ginny levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Luna pareceu não perceber, olhava a paisagem pela janela. – Onde aprendeu isso? – perguntou Ginny.

- Harry sempre usava isso quando queria conversar com Ron e Hermione sem que nós ouvíssemos… Acabei aprendendo. – disse Neville com voz baixa.

- Você pode falar alto agora, Neville. – comentou Luna.

- Eu nunca fiz esse feitiço antes, e se não estiver funcionando? – Neville perguntou preocupado.

- AH, SOCORRO, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! - gritou Ginny, fazendo os outros dois pularem no lugar, mas Ginny olhou para eles com cara de arteira, e piscou um dos olhos. Depois de um minuto, Ginny olhou para os dois e sorriu. – Parabéns, Neville, seu feitiço está funcionando!

- Precisava berrar desse jeito? – brincou Neville. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. – Eu ouvi dizer que Snape é o novo diretor. – disse ele, enquanto uma nuvem negra passava por seu rosto.

- Eu também ouvi. – comentou Luna.

- Você sabe alguma coisa do Harry, Ginny? – perguntou Neville.

Ginny olhou pela janela por um tempo, seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas que subiram de uma vez. Ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, fazendo os outros dois entenderem que ela não sabia de nada. – Ele, meu irmão e a Hermione foram cumprir uma missão, ou algo assim. Eles nunca falavam disso perto de mim.

- Vai ser tão estranho não os ver em Hogwarts. – comentou Luna – Eles eram a inspiração para muita gente. – comentou ela, e Ginny achou curioso o tom da amiga, ela parecia triste, o que era difícil acontecer.

- Somos nós que teremos de fazer isso de agora em diante. – comentou Neville sem graça, mas depois de ver o sorriso das outras duas ficou mais confiante.

- Você está certo Neville. – comentou Ginny – Somos outro trio.


	2. A água está no fogo

_Esse capítulo foi inspirado pela música: There's a pot a brewin' - The Little Ones_

**Capítulo I – A água está no fogo**

Estavam em Hogwarts a duas semanas. Tudo estava diferente, ninguém era visto nos corredores, ou quando eram estavam em grupos andando velozmente de uma sala para outra. Não houveram festas no salão comunal da Grifinória, não ouviam-se risadas.

Era uma quarta-feira e o sol havia nascido forte e alaranjado. Tinha algo estranho no ar. Quando Neville e Ginny chegaram ao Salão Principal deram de cara com uma grande movimentação. Luna estava mais a frente, e os dois correram para alcançá-la.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Ginny ansiosamente quando chegou ao lado da amiga.

Mas Luna não precisou falar nada. Uma aluna do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa estava deitada no chão com cordas ao seu redor. Mais a frente havia um aluno do segundo ano da Grifinória, e além dois alunos da Corvinal. Entre os estudantes encontravam-se Comensais da Morte, ou como agora eram conhecidos, aurores.

- Nascidos trouxas. – comentou Luna.

- Por Merlin! Mas eles são crianças! – disse Ginny revoltada.

- Hey! O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Neville em voz alta aos aurores, todas as cabeças virando para ele. – Eles não são criminosos, são somente crianças!

Ninguém o respondeu. O silêncio tomou o Salão. E então os corpos subiram ao ar. Levitando eles iam em direção a porta. Neville puxou o braço de Luna e Ginny os seguiu, esbarrando nos alunos no meio do caminho. - O que vocês farão com eles? – perguntava Neville todo tempo. E os alunos foram levados e não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Neville olhava ao ser redor e via faces cobertas de pavor.

- Vocês vão ficar com medo e não vão fazer nada? – berrou ele para os alunos. Mas a face dos alunos não mudou. Estavam apavorados.

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Luna puxando Neville e Ginny.

Saíram para os jardins, Ginny desabou na grama, perto do lago. Luna usava o encanto Muffliato em torno deles, Neville andava de um lado para outro furioso.

- Como ninguém falou nada? Como conseguiram ficar quietos? – perguntava Neville com o rosto vermelho.

- Neville, acalme-se. – Ginny olhava Neville que não parava de bater os pés – Os alunos estão em pânico. Eles estão achando que podem ser os próximos! Estão com medo por suas vidas, e de suas famílias.

- Mas nós também estamos! – brigou Neville.

- Nós não precisamos ter tanto medo assim, Neville. Você–sabe–quem não quer gastar sangue mágico, principalmente puro. Mas aqueles alunos não sabem disso, eles acham que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado mataria Hogwarts inteira.

- Somos nós que devemos dar esperança a eles. – disse Luna, segurando os dois braços de Neville, que então parou de andar. Depois de alguns minutos ela conseguiu fazê-lo sentar.

- Mas e os professores? Eles poderiam ter feito algo. – comentou Neville.

- Com Snape dando as ordens por aqui? Eles não o farão! – disse Ginny olhando para Neville e tentando passar-lhe alguma esperança, mesmo ela não tendo muita.

- Mas os professores podem ser nossos aliados. – comentou Luna – Não acredito que eles estão contentes com tudo que tem acontecido.

- Também acho Luna, mas por enquanto não podemos confiar neles. – disse Ginny – Temos que ver quais deles ali realmente são confiáveis, quais deles continuam sendo eles mesmos. Eles podem estar sobre a Maldição Imperio.

- Nós temos que nos manter calmos. Vocês já ouviram os rumores que estão soltando por ai. – comentou Ginny, e ao dizer isso seu olhar fixou-se em um ponto na grama. Os outros dois sabiam que ela estava longe, bem longe.

- Como podem pensar que Harry fugiu para se salvar e abandonou todos aqui? – disse Luna depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

- É a porcaria do Profeta Diário! – disse Neville. – Eles vão tentar acabar com qualquer esperança que as pessoas tenham.

– Gente, Snape está de olho em nós. – comentou ela apontando para o Castelo.

- Como você tem certeza que é ele, Luna? Está muito longe. – perguntou Neville com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ele se parece com um morcego, não acham? Olha, ali é uma das asas..." Luna começou a explicar, mas os dois começaram a gargalhar então ela não terminou.

- Ai, ai Luna! – disse Ginny ainda buscando fôlego. - Nós não podemos fazer nada por hora. – disse ela quando finalmente parou de rir. – Nós precisamos primeiro nos organizarmos perfeitamente. Nós não podemos ficar nos vendo assim, em lugares que qualquer um pode ver. Estamos em anos e casas diferentes. Eles podem suspeitar.

- Temos que saber muito bem em quem confiar, porque o medo faz as pessoas traírem. – comentou Luna.

Essa era uma verdade que os outros dois não queriam admitir, mas não deixava de ser verdade. Os olhos dos dois encontraram-se e eles sabiam que estavam pensando na mesma coisa. E se eu os trair?

- Fiquem calmos, vocês dois. – disse ela lendo os pensamentos deles. - Nós teremos que saber nos controlar. Está tudo de cabeça pra baixo. Nós vamos ver coisas que nem imaginamos tornarem-se normais. E coisas que prezamos serem proibidas. – disse Luna calmamente. – Nós veremos uma versão muito pior do que a era Umbridge.

- Desculpem-me, mas eu não verei injustiças serem feitas e ficar quieto. – disse Neville revoltado.

- Ninguém está pedindo que você faça isso Neville. – disse Ginny e continuou – Eu entendo o que você está falando, Luna. - Nós fomos treinados para isso. A era Umbridge foi nosso treino, o que precisamos fazer é usar o que deu certo e mudar o que deu errado. – disse Ginny e os outros dois concordaram.

- As moedas! – lembrou-se Neville – Usaremos os galeões mágicos da Hermione para nos falarmos.

- É isso ai. Agora vamos sair daqui que as aulas estão para começar. – disse Ginny levantando-se.

- A água está só começando a esquentar. – comentou Neville, enquanto eles seguiam de volta ao castelo.


	3. O Chute

_NA: Pessoal, dessa vez a culpa não foi minha! Rs! O ficou dando pau, e eu só consegui postar esses capítulos agora. Reviews, please?_

_Capítulo inspirado na letra de Kick-Ass - Mika - Trilha sonora do filme Kick-Ass._

**Capítulo II – O chute**

O dia nasceu com um ar leve. Ginny acordou com uma alegria que não podia conter dentro de si. Uma vontade de dar risada incontrolável. Mas ela sabia, não poderia demonstrar nada.

Uma piscadela foi o máximo de contato que teve com Neville no salão comunal, e ela sabia que ele sentia-se da mesma maneira.

Luna já estava sentada a mesa da Corvinal quando os outros dois entraram no Salão Principal. Ela sim parecia estar conseguindo lidar com a imensa alegria guardada no peito. Parecia que nada havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Sentir-se donos daquela escola, coisa que antigamente era fácil, mas agora tudo era diferente. Os donos eram os sonserinos. Os três, dois grifinórios e uma corvinal sentiam-se imensamente livres. E aquilo era só o começo.

Sabiam que seria uma luta difícil, mas iriam aproveitar hoje. E então, o que aguardavam ansiosamente aconteceu. Sr. Filch chegou correndo ao Salão Principal e soltou:

- Pichações! Ao lado da sala de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas e Estudos Trouxas! Pichações!

O burburinho começou. Quando os alunos começaram a se levantar para ver o que havia acontecido, Snape levantou-se de sua cadeira.

- Ninguém sai daqui. – disse ele rispidamente.

Então todos os professores saíram do Salão Principal. Ginny cutucou Neville por debaixo da mesa.

- Tem certeza que a tinta não irá sair? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Absoluta. – confirmou Neville.

As duas pichações ficariam marcadas para sempre no castelo. "Case-se com trouxas!" e "Lugar de Comensal é em Azkaban" agora eram parte da decoração de Hogwarts.

Depois de um tempo os professores voltaram ao Salão Principal. Neville cutucou Ginny e indicou a professora McGonagall com a cabeça. Ela trazia consigo um sorriso quase que imperceptível.

Snape virou-se para os alunos com ar de moribundo. – Os responsáveis por estas pichações serão encontrados, e a punição será cruel. Acredito que vocês não tenham se esquecido do que aconteceu com aqueles nascidos trouxas.

Com o discurso de Snape os pequenos sorrisos que os estudantes levavam no rosto sumiram. E novamente a passividade tomou conta do ambiente. Mas isso não se estendeu. Durante toda semana só se falava nisso. Supunham-se quem seriam os pichadores. Alguns diziam que era Harry Potter que estava escondido no castelo. Muitos acertaram ao dizer que Ginny tinha algo a ver com isso. Poucos consideraram Neville, e ninguém lembrou-se de Luna.

A reação acabou sendo ainda mais receptiva por conta da nova abordagem dos cursos de Ensino Trouxa e de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Aleto Carrow dizendo que os trouxas eram vermes e Amico Carrow ensinando arte das trevas deixaram muitos estudantes contidamente revoltados.

Já os sonserinos não deram nenhuma bola para aquilo tudo. Eles andavam com seus narizes para cima, peitos estufados e sorrisos maliciosos, aterrorizando os alunos mais novos. Nada muito diferente do que antes acontecia, mas agora ninguém tinha coragem de intervir quando eles abusavam de alguém. Contudo alguém teve a coragem.

Ainda era a semana das primeiras pichações quando Ginny, indo para sua aula de Herbologia encontrou Draco Malfoy levantando um primeiro-anista pelo pé, com um feitiço, e depois pegando as moedas que caiam de seu bolso. Ginny, uma estudante A de feitiços, nocauteou Draco e ainda em tempo trouxe o primeiro-anista com segurança ao chão.

Ela então retirou as moedas da mão de Draco e entregou-as ao menino. – Vá! – disse ela quando percebeu que Draco voltava a consciência.

- Você está muito encrencada! – disse o rapaz irritadamente.

- Acho que não... Pelo que eu me lembre roubar ainda não foi permitido em Hogwarts. O que aconteceu Draco? Seu pai está perdendo a fortuna? Você-sabe-quem está empobrecendo vocês?

Draco ficou ainda mais vermelho do que estava. Levantou a varinha rapidamente, mas não mais rápido que Ginny. Os dois se encararam, ambos com suas varinhas apontando para o peito do outro.

- Sabia que a namoradinha do Potter tinha algo a ver com as pichações. – disse Draco ironicamente.

- Primeiro, não sei de onde você tirou essa conclusão. Segundo, não sou namoradinha de ninguém. – disse Ginny firmemente.

Draco soltou uma risada histérica. - Não me diga que o Potter deixou você e fugiu com aquela sangue ruim. É bem a cara dele mesmo. Ficar com uma nojenta e dispensar alguém como você. – disse ele medindo Ginny dos pés a cabeça, com um sorriso irônico na boca.

- Você que é um nojento. – disse Ginny e saiu. Andando até sair da vista de Malfoy, e depois correndo até as estufas. As palavras de Malfoy rondaram sua cabeça, "Potter deixou você", "Fugiu com a sangue ruim".

Ginny entrou nas estufas e assim que encontrou Luna soltou o feitiço Mufliatto ao redor delas, fazendo com que Luna levantasse uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você acha que Ron e Hermione finalmente se entenderam? – pergunto Ginny.

Luna sorriu. – Não sei, mas espero que sim. Aqueles dois só estão se enganando. Todos sabem que eles se amam.

Ginny balançou a cabeça confirmando, e sentiu-se idiota de ter pensado que Harry e Hermione poderiam ter alguma coisa.

Começo, o trio chega a hogwarts e começam a planejar como irão fazer enquanto La, são surpreendidos pelas aulas de DADA e por serem espionados pelos sonserinos e pelos irmãos Arrow.

qtl { position: absolute; border: 1px solid #cccccc; -moz-border-radius: 5px; opacity: 0.2; line-height: 100%; z-index: 999; direction: ltr; } qtl:hover, { opacity: 1; } qtl,qtlbar { height: 22px; } qtlbar { display: block; width: 100%; background-color: #cccccc; cursor: move; } qtlbar img { border: 0; padding: 3px; height: 16px; width: 16px; cursor: pointer; } qtlbar img:hover { background-color: #aaaaff; } qtliframe { border: 0; height: 0; width: 0; } { height: auto; } { height: 200px; width: 300px; }


	4. O Levante

**Capítulo III – O levante**

Aquela era a noite! Ginny saiu da cama lentamente, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Pegou os travesseiros e colocou-os em baixo de suas cobertas. Depois tirou de baixo da cama algo que parecia uma peruca ruiva e colocou-a na cama fingindo ser sua cabeça. Tirou o pijama que escondia outra roupa por baixo.

Encontrou-se com Neville no salão comunal. Os dois tinham sorrisos nervosos no rosto.

- Luna disse que já está a caminho. Vamos encontrá-la na escada do quarto andar.

Ginny só balançou a cabeça e os dois seguiram. Ao sair pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, esta desta vez falou com eles.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? Foram vocês que picharam a parede da outra vez, não?

- Shh. – pediu Neville.

- Vocês sabiam que eles vieram aqui me interrogar?

- Quem? – perguntou Ginny preocupada.

- Aqueles Comensais que são professores. – disse ela fazendo careta.

- E o que você disse? – perguntou Ginny.

- Não disse nada! Mas não sei se poderei fazer a mesma coisa dessa vez. Eu não sou uma boa mentirosa.

Neville então parou de vigiar o lugar e olhou diretamente nos olhos da Mulher Gorda. – Você precisa fazer isso por nós. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, se não as coisas só vão piorar. Você sabe da verdade, você sabe que foi Snape quem matou Dumbledore.

A Mulher Gorda soltou um gemido contido e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Ela só abanou a cabeça e fez sinal com a mão para eles irem.

Andando rapidamente, Ginny e Neville saíram em busca de Luna.

- Você foi ótimo, Neville. – suspirou Ginny.

Neville só balançou a cabeça agradecendo e continuaram. Encontraram com Luna que estava mais ao lado do que tinha dito. Assim que ela os avistou ela os chamou com a mão e com o rosto alerta. Os dois desceram o resto da escada que levava ao quarto andar aos pulos. Luna pegou na mão dos dois e correu para trás de uma armadura.

Antes que os dois pudessem falar alguma coisa, viram o Sr. Filch subindo a escada com sua gata no colo. Os três colocaram as mãos na boca para tentar abafar qualquer som. Quando ele virou o corredor os três se levantaram, olharam para os lados e correram escada abaixo até o corredor do segundo andar.

Lá seguiram até a sala de feitiços. Uma das salas mais movimentadas, pois quase todos os alunos tinham aula. Enquanto Ginny e Neville vigiavam o lugar, Luna tirou de baixo de sua roupa um pote estranho. Parecia um vasilhame de perfume antigo, com um botão na parte de cima. Assim que ela apertou a tinta preta começou a jorrar na parede.

Em pouco tempo ela já havia terminado. "Armada Dumbledore, ainda em recrutamento." Ginny e Neville deixaram a vigia e foram contemplar a pichação.

- Sua letra é bem melhor que a minha! – comentou Neville animado, porém com a voz baixa.

- Eu sabia que eram vocês! – disse uma voz no início do corredor.

Neville levantou a varinha instintivamente, e estava prestes a lançar um feitiço quando Luna criou um escudo com a sua.

- Uou, Neville! Sou eu, Seamus! – disse o garoto com as mãos levantadas ao ar.

A expressão de Neville mudou completamente. – Porra, Seamus! Que susto. – brincou ele.

Seamus se aproximou, e fitou a pichação. – Ainda em recrutamento? – perguntou ele ansioso e animado.

- O primeiro recruta acabou de chegar! – comentou Ginny, batendo nas costas dele.

- Como você soube? – perguntou Neville.

Seamus levantou uma das mãos. – O galeão mágico. – disse Luna ao ver.

- Isso mesmo. Eu guardei. Depois da primeira pichação eu fiquei de olho, porque estava desconfiado. Aí quando percebi que você estava escapando da cama, Neville, eu tive a certeza. Olhei o galeão e vim. – disse o menino animadamente. - Somos só nós dois naquele quarto agora, qualquer barulho eu acordo. – comentou tristemente.

- Gente a conversa está ótima, mas que tal fazermos isso em outro lugar, outra hora? – disse Ginny preocupada.

E estava com razão. Assim que subiram para o terceiro andar quase deram de cara com Amico fazendo ronda. Era o andar de sua sala, e ele não queria que houvessem mais pichações por ali. Antes que ele pudesse os pegar em flagrante, Ginny puxou os amigos e atravessou o corredor em sua frente. Bateu em um dos tijolos da parede e a atravessou, puxando os amigos juntos sem explicação.

- Uau, Ginny! Como você conhecia esse lugar? – perguntou Seamus impressionado.

- Sou irmã de Fred e George, não sou?

Era um cubículo escuro, só iluminado pela ponta das varinhas deles. Havia alguns esqueletos de ratos mortos no chão. O ar ali dentro era úmido e quente. Esperaram por um tempo, então Ginny bateu em outro tijolo e colocou a cabeça para fora. Não havia ninguém no corredor.

- Vamos!

E subiram correndo o mais rápido que podiam. Deixaram Luna na entrada da torre da Corvinal e os outro três correram até a entrada da Grifinória. Antes mesmo de darem a senha a Mulher Gorda abriu a porta. – Rápido, o Sr. Filch acabou de passar! – disse ela.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal jogaram-se nos sofás tentando tomar fôlego. Assim que conseguiram começaram a rir, e Neville rapidamente soltou o Mufliatto em torno deles sem pronunciar um som.


	5. A Armada Dumbledore

_Mais um capítulo para vcs! Review, please? _

**Capítulo IV – Armada Dumbledore**

Neville e Seamus subiram para o dormitório com dor na barriga de tanto darem risada.

- E agora, Neville? O que faremos? – perguntou Seamus já deitado na cama.

- Como assim? – Neville já estava deitado, e olhava pela janela uma coruja branca passar.

- Voltaremos a ter reuniões da AD?

Neville não tinha pensado nisso antes. Não via como poderiam ter reuniões da AD sem Harry para os ensinar. Ele não tinha a capacidade para isso. Luna tinha bons conhecimentos em feitiços, já Ginny era excelente, principalmente em azarações. Talvez fosse possível.

- Ainda não sei, Seamus. Vou conversar com as meninas sobre isso. – Respondeu ele.

Neville acordou no outro dia ansioso. A ideia de voltarem a se encontrar era ótima. Os alunos mais novos não sabiam se proteger e os sonserinos os atacavam sem eles terem a menor chance. Além de que aquilo era uma guerra! Uma hora ou outra eles entrariam num embate seja com os sonserinos, seja com o próprio Voldemort.

Assim que viu Ginny no salão comunal da Grifinória, Neville correu até ela.

- Precisamos conversar agora! Eu, você e a Luna. – disse ele afoito.

- Neville, agora não dá. Eles vão desconfiar. Precisamos estar no café da manhã, e precisamos estar o mais casuais possível. – respondeu Ginny com a voz baixa.

- Mas precisamos conversar urgentemente! Podemos nos encontrar na Sala Precisa, antes do almoço? – pediu Neville um pouco frustrado.

- Tudo bem. – disse Ginny levantando uma das sobrancelhas, ficando curiosa. – Tenho aula com a Luna, vou com ela de lá.

Neville não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na reação que as meninas teriam quando ele propusesse a volta da AD. Pensava se o que elas iriam dizer. "Você está louco Neville, você não sabe nada de feitiços!" "Você está querendo tomar o lugar de Harry?"

Essa distração o custou um tapa na nuca de Seamus. Estavam na aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, e o professor tinha pedido que se levantassem para poderem praticar o feitiço que acabara de ensinar.

Neville se assustou com o tapa, e levantou rapidamente.

- Para usar a Maldição Cruciatus, primeiramente precisa-se querer machucar o inimigo. – começou Amico Carrow.

- O que? – perguntou Neville a Seamus, que só balançou a cabeça desolado.

- Então vamos lá. – disse o professor e os sonserinos se animaram. – Formem duplas e vamos praticar.

Seamus olhou para Neville e este balançou a cabeça, confirmando que podiam ser uma dupla. Porém ficaram os dois parados de frente um para o outro sem fazer nada. Nenhum deles tinha coragem. Quando Neville olhou para o lado viu que seus companheiros de Grifinória o olhavam abaixando a varinha assim como ele fazia.

Os sonserinos já estavam praticando, com sucesso. Caíam no chão de dor, e depois levantavam-se dando risada. O professor Carrow então reparou que os Grifinórios nada faziam.

- Qual é o problema aqui? – Perguntou ele. Ninguém o respondeu. – Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória. – disse ele para a alegria dos sonserinos.

- Professor, o senhor mesmo disse que para conseguirmos usar a Maldição precisamos querer machucar nossos oponentes. Ninguém aqui quer machucar ninguém, então fica difícil. – respondeu Neville ironicamente, fazendo os outros levantarem as sobrancelhas de medo.

- Não seja por isso. Que tal fazermos duplas entre grifinórios e sonserinos? Acho que isso resolve o problema de vocês! – disse o professor.

Neville olhou para seus companheiros de Grifinória tentando pedir desculpas, acreditando que estes estariam furiosos com ele. No entanto, recebeu somente olhares de compreensão e, quem sabe, gratidão por ter tentado.

Crabbe era seu novo oponente. Por mais que Neviile o odiasse, ele nunca usaria a Maldição que o tirou seus pais. Porém Crabbe não tinha escrúpulos.

- _Crucio!_ – berrou ele.

Neville caiu ao chão sentindo a pior dor de sua vida. Todo seu corpo doía como se estivesse sendo eletrocutado. E foi nesse momento que ele entendeu por tudo o que seus pais passaram. E foi nesse mesmo momento que alguma coisa aconteceu. Quando a dor passou Neville ergueu-se firmemente. Ficou parado encarando Crabbe.

- Não vai me atacar não? – perguntou o menino com um sorriso irônico na boca. – Não eram vocês grifinórios os corajosos?

Neville não respondeu. Continuava a encarar o menino. Então Crabbe levantou sua varinha e o atacou novamente.

Dessa vez Neville não caiu ao chão. Sentia uma força dentro de si, uma força que o protegia como uma aura. Crabbe irritou-se e azarou novamente. Neville continuou de pé.

Toda sala havia parado e estavam olhando somente os dois. Os olhos dos grifinórios estavam esbugalhados. Todos impressionados com a força de Neville em se manter de pé.

- Usando feitiços não verbais, Longbottom? – perguntou o professor. – O senhor acabou de pegar uma detenção!

Então Neville entendeu o que estava acontecendo. O professor estava certo, aquela força que sentia era a magia sendo expressada. Ficou incrédulo que finalmente havia conseguido.

Quando a aula terminou, os alunos da Grifinória vieram o cumprimentar.

- Neville, você sabe alguma coisa sobre a pichação de ontem? – perguntou Parvati quando os outros estudantes já estavam mais longe.

- Porque você pergunta? – respondeu ele esquivo.

- Porque se a AD voltou eu quero participar. – respondeu ela com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu não sei, mas eu ando com meu galeão mágico no bolso o dia todo. – respondeu ele colocando a mão no ombro dela, fazendo a menina sorrir abertamente.

Neville deu uma desculpa e correu para a Sala Precisa. Quando chegou lá encontrou as meninas o esperando.

- Vamos transformá-la em que? – perguntou Luna.

Neville não respondeu. Passou pela frente da tapeçaria três vezes e esperou a porta se formar. Quando entraram as meninas soltaram suspiros.

- QG da Armada, Neville? – perguntou Ginny, nostálgica, andando pela sala, olhando ao redor.

- Seamus me perguntou ontem a noite se a Armada voltaria a se reunir. Parvati perguntou a mesma coisa hoje.

As outras duas pararam de andar e olharam para Neville.

- Acho que deveríamos retomar as reuniões. Precisamos aprender a nos defender. Nunca vamos aprender isso nas aulas de DCAT. Os estudantes mais novos estão na mão dos sonserinos!

Ginny parou para considerar. – Mas Harry não está mais aqui. – disse ela, colocando a mão entre os olhos, tentando afastar as lágrimas.

- Nós podemos fazer isso. – disse Luna, fazendo os olhos de Ginny brilharem, mas não por conta das lágrimas, então ela balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Foi o que imaginei. – começou Neville. – Mesmo eu não sendo tão bom com feitiços...

- Mas você é ótimo com as pessoas, Neville. – comentou Luna.

- É verdade! Além de que você é o mestre das plantas. Se nós formos começar isso de novo, temos que usar tudo o que podemos. Estamos numa guerra, temos que diversificar!

- Só precisamos primeiro nos assegurar de que ninguém nos denunciará. – comentou Neville.

- Pode deixar! Andei praticando o Feitiço da Língua Presa. Papai contratou pessoas para trabalhar no Pasquim, e pediu que eu arrumasse um jeito deles não contarem a ninguém o que estavam escrevendo. – disse Luna.

- Mas poderíamos fazer um pergaminho como o da Hermione. – disse Neville – Caso alguém consiga soltar a língua, precisamos saber quem foi.

- Certo! Luna você pode ficar encarregada dos dois? – perguntou Ginny, e Luna balançou a cabeça feliz. – Ótimo, quando faremos nossa primeira reunião?

- Podemos fazer no sábado. Usaremos os galeões primeiro, e depois chamamos os alunos mais novos que acreditarmos serem confiáveis. – disse Neville.

- Vou passar as mensagens todos os dias da semana, para tentarmos chamar o maior numero de membros. – concordou Ginny.


	6. O Recrutamento

**Capítulo V – O recrutamento**

Durante o resto da semana Luna reparou que alguns integrantes da AD estavam sempre juntos cochichando. Toda vez que via algum deles nessa situação ela ria por dentro. Estava ansiosa, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ela teria a chance de mais uma vez participar das reuniões, a melhor época que ela teve em Hogwarts.

Treinava em sua cabeça o Feitiço da Língua Presa. Na biblioteca procurava pelo feitiço que Hermione havia utilizado no pergaminho. Ficou nessa função a maior parte do tempo, até que encontrou um livro que nem sabia que existia, "Guia para estudantes Marotos." Nele existia todo tipo de feitiços, encantamentos e poções para estudantes que queriam quebrar regras. Luna achava estranho como aquele livro não tinha sido banido com a nova situação da escola, e pensou que ninguém sentiria sua falta se ela o retirasse de lá. Nele ela encontrou o feitiço que Hermione havia usado, e muitos outros.

Demorou, o que para Luna pareceu uma década, mas amanheceu sábado. Luna estava de pé às oito da manhã. Ela correu para o café da manhã. O Salão Principal estava quase deserto. Neville estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória sozinho.

- Bom dia, Neville! – cumprimentou ela, sentando na frente do amigo. – Animado?

- Bom dia, estou bastante! Porque você acordou tão cedo? É sábado, Luna! – brincou ele.

- Estou ansiosa. – disse ela. – Mas e você?

- Tenho detenção com o professor Carrow hoje. – disse ele dando de ombros, e com uma careta na face.

- Que chato, Neville!

Os dois terminaram o café da manhã juntos. Neville seguiu para sua detenção, Luna sentou-se no Hall de Entrada para esperar Ginny descer lendo o livro que não saia mais de sua mão.

No livro tinha um capítulo intitulado "Feitiços para ajudar na fuga." Luna conhecia alguns, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi o Feitiço do Degrau Invisível. Ao lado dizia que ele era eficaz para atrasar o perseguidor, mas não era lesivo. Então Luna levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e deu uma risada coberta por sua mão.

Ela tirou sua varinha do bolso, e a segurou entre suas costas e a parede que encostava. Luna estava sentada ao lado da entrada do Salão Principal. Então uma menina da Sonserina passou.

- Caiu da cama Aluada? – zombou ela ao ver Luna.

E quando a menina ia entrar no Salão Principal Luna soltou o feitiço, falando o mais baixo possível. – _Creare degradus! _ A menina então tropeçou e caiu para dentro do Salão Principal, fazendo os outros estudantes que ali passava caírem na gargalhada.

Mais tarde as duas garotas esperavam Neville sair da detenção. Estavam nos jardins, sentadas em cima de um pano de piquenique que Luna tinha. O dia estava quente, o sol ardia no corpo para a felicidade dos estudantes.

- Olha só esse livro que encontrei na biblioteca. – mostrou Luna.

Ginny ergueu o braço lentamente e pegou. – Guia para estudantes Marotos? – leu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Folheou o livro rapidamente. – Esse livro estava na biblioteca?

- Sim. Achei que seria útil, e tenho certeza que ninguém dará falta dele, então eu peguei. – comentou Luna.

Ginny inclinou a cabeça, seus olhos olhavam algo no céu. – Marotos? De onde eu me lembro desse nome?

- Eu nunca ouvi falar... – respondeu Luna.

Por um tempo ficaram sem falar. Luna lia o livro, e Ginny folheava uma revista de quadribol. Luna percebeu que a amiga não estava prestando atenção no que fazia. Imaginou que ela estivesse pensando em Harry. Devia ser muito difícil para ela considerou Luna.

- Ginny, se você precisar de mim, pra qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é? – disse Luna.

Ginny sorriu fracamente. – Eu sei sim, Luna. Obrigada. – respondeu ela. – Estava pensando o quão patético é estar em Hogwarts com tudo o que está acontecendo. Eu adoro essa escola, mas queria estar junto de meus pais. Toda vez que recebo uma coruja meu coração dispara de medo de ser uma má notícia. – confessou Ginny.

Luna concordou com a cabeça. – Mas, Ginny, imagine se nós não estivéssemos aqui. O que seria de Hogwarts? – Ginny levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu de meia boca, deixando Luna constrangida. – Quero dizer, é tão difícil, até os grifinórios estão com medo! Não haveria nenhuma resistência. – Ginny sorriu e concordou.

Então Neville apareceu. Sentou-se ao lado das duas abatido. Luna chegou mais perto dele e viu que sua mão estava vermelha. Ela olhou para Ginny preocupada.

- O que é isso, Neville? – perguntou ela.

- Detenção. – respondeu Neville.

- É igual ao que Umbridge fez com Harry. – disse Ginny alarmada segurando a mão de Neville.

- É, mas a minha cicatriz ficará marcada "covarde". – disse Neville, num misto de tristeza e raiva.

- Neville, não deixe que isso te atinja! – pediu Luna. – Você não tem nada de covarde! Não querer ferir as pessoas não quer dizer nada além de que você tem bom coração.

- É isso mesmo, Neville! – confirmou Ginny.

- Eu sei. – comentou ele – Estou é com raiva daquele maldito, isso sim. Vocês não sabem as barbaridades que ele ficou falando durante a detenção. Tive que me segurar muito para não azarar aquele filho da mãe.

- Calma, Neville. – pediu Luna.

- Não, essa raiva que estou sentindo é necessária. Vamos tocar o terror nessa escola! – disse Neville exaltado. – Se eles querem guerra, teremos guerra!

Ginny ficou animada, e Luna somente sorriu. – Falando em guerra, vamos almoçar pra depois, ah, pra depois vocês sabem o que! – comentou Luna.

Subiram para o sétimo andar, após almoçarem. A reunião estava marcada para começar as duas horas da tarde. Enviaram a mensagem para o pessoal chegar em trios e pensar no QG da Armada para conseguirem entrar na Sala Precisa.

Quando entraram, ainda não havia ninguém. O relógio já marcava duas e cinco, e ainda estavam sozinhos.

- Será que não vem ninguém? – perguntou Neville preocupado.

- Vem sim. – comentou Luna

– Ao menos Seamus! – brincou Ginny.

E foi ela falar seu nome que ele apareceu na porta. Junto dele vieram Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil.

- Já estava achando que ninguém vinha. – comentou Neville ao cumprimentá-los.

- Imagina, Neville. Estávamos falando dessa reunião a semana inteira! – exclamou Seamus.

- O que aconteceu na sua mão, Neville? – perguntou Parvati segurando a mão de Neville.

Luna percebeu o constrangimento de Neville. – Quando todos chegarem eu explico. – respondeu ele.

- Sabem se mais alguém vem? – perguntou Ginny, mais especificamente a Parvati.

- Minha irmã disse que vinha com Michael Corner. – disse ela dando um sorriso de meia boca em direção a Ginny.

Mas antes desses dois chegarem entraram meio afobados os irmãos Creevey.

- Eu nem acredito que estamos aqui de novo! – comentou um deles. – Desculpem o atraso! – disse o outro.

Então entraram Padma Patil e Michael Corner. Logo depois vieram Hannah Abbot e Ernie Macmillan.

- Sabem se vem mais alguém? – perguntou Neville a todos e eles balançaram a cabeça negando.

- Conversei com Susan Bones, mas ela não vem. Ela está com medo porque sua tia trabalha no Ministério, e sabe que se for pega aqui podem fazer alguma coisa com ela. Justin não voltou pra Hogwarts, então não tem mais ninguém da Lufa-Lufa. – disse Hannah tristemente.

- Você sabe alguma coisa dele, Hannah? – Perguntou Parvati.

- Não, não temos nenhuma notícia. Não sabemos se ele está em Azkaban ou se conseguiu fugir. – respondeu ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E da Corvinal? – perguntou Luna a Padma.

- Terry Boot e o Anthony Goldstein não comentaram nada. Eles andam bem fechados. – comentou ela.

- Mas quem foi que chamou a AD? – perguntou Michael Corner.

- Fomos nós três, eu, Ginny e Luna. – respondeu Neville. – Vamos começar a reunião?

Todos balançaram a cabeça animados. – Luna, por favor. – pediu Ginny.

- Pessoal, antes de começarmos qualquer coisa precisamos de precauções. O pergaminho que Hermione fez não vale mais, então fizemos outro. – Luna tirou o pergaminho da mochila, uma pena e nanquim.

- Precisamos mesmo disso? – perguntou Ernie. – Somos todos amigos aqui.

- Acredito que sim, é só por segurança. – respondeu Ginny.

Todos assinaram. Então Luna levantou e ergueu a varinha. – Além disso farei o feitiço da língua presa, esse é mais necessário, até para a proteção de vocês.

Alguns deles se entreolharam receosos. – Estamos prontos, Luna. – encorajou Ginny.

- _P__rehendere lingua!_ – soltou Luna.

Um jato de ar frio saiu da ponta da varinha de Luna e atingiu os membros da AD. Todos colocaram a mão no pescoço sentindo suas línguas se enrolarem. Por um tempo ficaram parados tentando recuperar a fala. Depois de minutos conseguiram voltar a falar.

- Depois você pode fazer em mim também, Ginny? – pediu Luna, e Ginny confirmou.


	7. O Motivo

_NA: Mais dois capítulos para vcs! Espero que gostem. Reviews please?_

**Capítulo VI – O motivo**

- Primeiramente, acho importante, quem quiser, mas acredito que todos aqui deveriam participar, que cada um dissesse o porque estão aqui. Na outra vez que nos reunimos, estávamos todos tentando aprender o que Umbridge não nos ensinava. Mas e agora? Porque estamos aqui? – iniciou Neville.

Os outros se entreolharam. Neville percebeu que eles estavam se questionando a mesma coisa. Ele acreditou que um deles três teria que começar, mas Hannah Abbot levantou a mão. Neville pediu que ela falasse.

- Acho que todos sabem que minha mãe foi assassinada ano passado por Comensais. – começou ela e os outros abaixaram a cabeça. – Ela foi morta simplesmente pelo fato de ter se casado com meu pai que é trouxa. Eu preciso lutar para que a morte dela não tenha sido em vão, para que ninguém mais sofra o que eu sofri. – terminou ela com lágrimas nos olhos. Ernie, colocou o braço em seu ombro.

Neville virou-se para Seamus, e percebeu que ele estava muito abalado, também era mestiço. Então voltou a olhar para Hannah e não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela enquanto os outros tomaram coragem e contavam seus motivos. Imaginava quantas outras pessoas estavam passando pela mesma situação. Lembrou-se de seu colega Dean Thomas que estava foragido, se perguntava onde estavam Harry, Hermione e Ron, e se eles estavam bem.

- Estamos lutando a favor de Harry Potter. – começou Colin Creevey, e seu irmão confirmava com a cabeça – Nós achamos que ele é o escolhido, e queremos ajudar na sua missão em destruir Vocês-sabem-quem.

Neville viu Ginny sorrir abertamente aos dois pequenos grifinórios, que mesmo com o passar dos anos continuavam parecendo muito novos. Faltavam somente os três para responder. Então Luna pediu a palavra.

- Acho que estamos aqui todos por um motivo maior, que é o fim desse regime preconceituoso, que não aceita o diferente, e não vê que ter magia não significa ser superior aos outros. Nós não somos melhores que ninguém, somos somente diferentes, e enquanto as pessoas não aceitarem o diferente o mundo não vai pra frente. – terminou Luna, e muitos ali sentiram-se envergonhados por terem zombado tantas vezes dela.

- Faço minhas as palavras de Luna. Estou aqui hoje porque preciso defender minha família, meus amigos, meu... – Ginny engasgou, Luna que estava ao seu lado passou a mão em suas costas, encorajando-a a terminar. – Não podemos deixar que o mal prevaleça. Precisamos nos unir para podermos aprender a nos defender, porque, por mais que aqui em Hogwarts as coisas pareçam estar mais normais, estamos em guerra.

Os membros aplaudiram o discurso de Ginny, e então olharam para Neville esperando sua vez.

- Há dezessete anos, a Comensal da Morte Bellatrix Lestrange, seu marido e Barty Crouch Jr. torturaram meus pais. Eles eram da Ordem da Fênix e os três queriam saber do paradeiro de Vocês-sabem-quem. Usaram tanto a Maldição Cruciatus que levaram meus pais a loucura. – começou Neville, firmemente, enquanto os outros membros olhavam-no aterrorizados. – Por muito tempo deixei a história deles escondida dentro de meu peito, mas não mais. Tenho muito orgulho de meus pais, tenho orgulho de quem eles foram, por mais que eles não puderam estar comigo durante minha infância. Eles lutavam pelo mesmo motivo que estamos lutando hoje, lutaram contra Vocês-sabem-quem. E não se enganem, uma hora ou outra chegará nossa vez. Precisamos estar prontos! Precisamos ajudar o máximo de pessoas a se preparar. E o primeiro passo para isso é mostrar aos sonserinos que eles não são os donos de Hogwarts!

A salva de palmas foi muito mais forte. Todos olhavam impressionados a Neville, Hannah levantou-se e deu-lhe um abraço. Ginny, e até mesmo Luna, tinham lágrimas nos olhos, por não saberem dos pais de Neville.

- Mas como vai funcionar a AD? – perguntou Michael Corner – Harry não está aqui para nos ensinar.

Neville ia começar a responder mas Ginny o interrompeu. – Nós tínhamos pensado de nós três pesquisarmos os feitiços e depois passar para vocês, mas ontem tive uma ideia melhor. – disse ela olhando para Neville e Luna, que indicaram para ela continuar. – Acho que cada semana um de nós trouxesse um feitiço, poção, azaração, e passasse para os outros membros.

Neville e Luna concordaram, e os outros membros então toparam.

- Acho que o primeiro feitiço que temos que aprender e praticar é o Muffliato. – Ginny disse e indicou Neville com a cabeça, vendo que os outros membros olhavam-na sem saber qual era aquele feitiço.

- Muffliato é um feitiço que nós iremos usar praticamente todo o tempo. Ele cria um zunido como se tivéssemos conversando rápido e a pessoa que está fora não consegue entender a conversa. Logo, sempre que estivermos falando qualquer coisa da AD usaremos ele.

Os outros membros pareciam um tanto frustrados, mas entenderam a importância do feitiço. Neville, Ginny e Luna se dividiram em grupos e começaram a praticar. Duas pessoas ficavam no centro e tentavam lançar o feitiço e as pessoas que ficavam de fora tentavam adivinhar o que estavam falando.

Para alguns foi mais difícil, mas não demorou e todos já tinham aprendido. – A chave desse feitiço é a concentração, se seu corpo sabe que ninguém pode ouvir a conversa o feitiço funciona perfeitamente. – Comentava Neville.

Ainda era cedo quando chegaram ao acordo de que todos ali aprenderam. Neville achou que iriam terminar a reunião, mas os outros quiseram continuar mais um pouco.

- Podíamos relembrar os outros encantamentos que aprendemos com Harry, praticá-los não-verbalmente. – Disse Hannah Abbot. – Eu sou terrível em feitiços não-verbais.

- É Neville, você podia ajudar a gente com feitiços não-verbais! – comentou Seamus, e os que presenciaram a façanha de Neville contavam aos que não.

- Aquilo foi só uma vez! – disse Neville envergonhado.

- Ei! O que são feitiços não-verbais? – perguntou Dennis Creevey.

- É quando você performa um feitiço sem falar o encantamento. – explicou seu irmão. – Nós ainda não começamos a praticar. – continuou Colin Creevey, olhado para Neville.

- Padma é ótima! – comentou Parvati – Ela pode nos ajudar!

Todos olharam para ela deixando-a constrangida. Mas Neville encorajou-a a continuar.

Ela limpou sua garganta e começou. – Bom, feitiços não-verbais são difíceis até você pegar o jeito. Depois disso fica muito fácil. A chave é a concentração. Temos que lembrar que a magia está em nosso corpo e não nas nossas cordas vocais. Uma coisa que me ajudou muito no começo foi lembrar de quando era criança, lembrar da sensação que sentia quando fazia algo se mexer sem querer. A gente não tinha varinhas naquela época e nem falava encantamentos. Quando você sentir a magia em seus corpos, é por que estão no caminho certo!

Ginny olhou para Luna impressionada. Luna retribuiu com uma risadinha.

- Vamos nos dividir em pares. O primeiro que estuporar o companheiro ganha uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada! – disse Padma animadamente.

E estavam enferrujados! Mesmo os alunos do sétimo ano que já tinham praticado bastante não conseguiram durante algum tempo. Neville ficou frustrado, pois tinha conseguido a pouco tempo. Mas naquela situação tinha sido diferente, ele estava se defendendo. Então ele se lembrou da força que a magia deu para seu corpo, e então Seamus foi jogado ao outro lado da Sala.

Todos começaram a rir e aplaudir Neville que havia conseguido estuporá-lo.

- Ótimo encontro, pessoal! – comemorou Luna.

- Neville, você não vai dizer o que aconteceu com sua mão? – perguntou Parvati.

- Nossa, já tinha até me esquecido disso. Tive detenção com o Carrow hoje. – disse ele mostrando a mão vermelha. – Está escrito "covarde." – ele explicou quando os membros tentavam ver o que estava escrito. – Ele estava me tentando o tempo inteiro, me irritando para que eu o azarasse. Então fica aqui minha dica. Se forem para detenção com ele fiquem calmos!

- Mas, Neville, você tinha que denunciar ele! – comentou Lavender.

- Denunciar ele para quem? Snape? Pessoal, nós temos que entender que estamos em uma guerra! Temos que entender isso agora, porque se deixarmos pra fazê-lo depois, será tarde demais!

Todos cumprimentaram Neville, Luna e Ginny, e começaram a deixar a Sala Precisa. Hannah ficou por último.

- Você não é covarde, Neville. Obrigada por compartilhar o que aconteceu com seus pais com a gente. – disse ela, e depois deu um beijo em sua bochecha e saiu.

Assim que a menina passou pela porta, Neville olhou para Luna e Ginny, corado. As duas gargalharam.


	8. A Rebeldia

**Capítulo VII – A rebeldia**

A Armada colocou fogo no castelo de Hogwarts. Em três semanas quase todos os membros já haviam sido colocados em detenção por algum motivo. Por mas que os Carrow estivessem tentando os intimidar, cada vez que saíam de uma detenção sentiam-se mais fortes. E o prior, para os Carrows, era que os outros alunos percebiam isso.

Quem mais estava odiando a atitude daqueles estudantes eram os sonserinos. Eles que sempre foram vistos como os maus, os rebeldes, perderam todo o espaço. A Armada era quem tocava o terror na escola, pichando muros, respondendo aos professores, soltando detonadores-chamarizes e colocando vomitilhas nas comidas dos sonserinos.

Em resposta os sonserinos começaram a atacar mais e mais alunos, sem nenhum motivo. Muito disso era feito para chamar a atenção da Armada, e outros estudantes, e assim conseguir detenções para eles junto dos Carrows.

Mais uma vez Ginny se viu de frente a Draco, mais uma vez atacando alunos do primeiro ano que saiam da aula de Transfiguração.

Ginny estava passando pelo corredor quando viu a silhueta de um menino na esquina dos corredores. Ela soltou o feitiço mufliato ao redor de si. Andou lentamente tentando não fazer barulho até onde o menino estava, para ver o que estava tramando.

Quando chegou mais perto pode ver que o menino estava se divertindo vendo um primeiro-anista dar um tapa na nuca de outro, depois chutar a bunda de outro aluno que estava a sua frente. Os alunos voltaram-se para o primeiro questionando o porquê ele estava fazendo isso. O outro menino respondia que não queria ter feito nada daquilo. Quando estavam quase começando a brigar, Ginny entrou em ação.

- Treinando Maldições Imperdoáveis em primeiro-anistas, Malfoy? – disse ela quando já estava atrás do rapaz com sua varinha apontada para sua cabeça. – Não está tendo sucesso com pessoas mais velhas, é isso? – zombou ela.

Draco virou-se, mas nada fez já que agora a varinha de Ginny estava grudada em seu nariz. – Srta. Weasley, a intrometida! – caçoou ele.

A gritaria no corredor ficou mais alta. – _Levicorpus! _– soltou Ginny, fazendo Draco voar. Então ela o levou até a muvuca que se formava. – Ele não queria fazer nada com vocês, - Ginny disse aos primeiro-anistas – este daqui que estava azarando ele para bater em vocês. – terminou ela indicando Draco com a cabeça. – Acredito que vocês já aprenderam o feitiço da levitação. – os primeiro-anistas balançaram a cabeça confirmando. – Querem praticar jogando livros nesse daqui? – perguntou Ginny, deixando os alunos animados.

Draco urrava de cima, ordenando Ginny que o soltasse, mas ela estava se divertindo muito. Alguns livros já levitavam no ar quando a Professora McGonagall saiu de sua sala.

- Que bagunça é essa aqui? – perguntou ela, fazendo Ginny por uma careta no rosto e os primeiro-anistas a pegarem seus livros e saírem correndo pelo corredor. – Stra. Weasley, ponha o Sr. Malfoy no chão. – ordenou ela.

- Liberacorpus! – disse ela, fazendo Draco cair no chão com força. – Ops, desculpe! – caçoou ela.

- Para dentro os dois! – disse a professora. – Posso entender o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela quando os dois já estavam dentro da sala.

Draco ia começar a falar mas McGonagall levantou a mão pedindo que Ginny começasse.

- Professora, ele estava usando a Maldição Império, para fazer os primeiro-anistas brigarem entre si. – disse Ginny com os braços cruzados.

- Mentira! Mentira deslavada! Eu não fiz nada! – disse Draco, fazendo Ginny levantar sua varinha, e ele levantar uma das sobrancelhas ironicamente.

- Abaixe sua varinha Srta. Weasley! – disse a professora firmemente. – Sr. Malfoy você pode ir. – ele virou-se para Ginny e mandou um beijo ironicamente. – Vá logo antes que eu mude de ideia! – disse ela, e Draco saiu correndo da sala.

- Mas professora! Você não vai dar nenhuma detenção pra ele? Ele estava usando uma Maldição Imperdoável! – questionou Ginny revoltada.

- Sente-se. – pediu a professora.

- Mas como? Não acredito que a senhora deixou ele ir embora! – continuava resmungando.

- Sente-se, AGORA! – ordenou McGonagall.

Ginny olhou para ela assustada, não era a primeira vez que a professora ficara zangada com ela, mas dessa vez tinha um tom de desespero na voz dela.

- O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? – questionou ela, e Ginny levantou uma das sobrancelhas sem entender. A professora bufou, mas continuou. – Armada Dumbledore, ainda em recrutamento. Onde vocês estão com a cabeça?

- Professora, você acreditou que nós ficaríamos quietos com três Comensais tomando conta da escola, um deles que ainda matou o Professor Dumbledore? – questionou Ginny de maneira firme.

- Mas vocês não vêm o risco que estão se metendo?

- Professora, sendo você a chefe da Grifinória, acredito que não esperava outra coisa de nós a não ser nos rebelarmos. – continuou Ginny, mas dessa vez ela achou que tinha ido longe demais.

Mas na verdade isso fez McGonagall deslizar a cabeça um tanto para o lado e depois sentar-se numa cadeira na frente de Ginny.

Ginny levou um susto quando McGonagall levantou a varinha em sua direção.

- Quantos pontos eu tirei da Grifinória quando você pôs vomitilhas na comida da Srta. Parkinson, no seu quarto ano? – perguntou McGonagall, deixando Ginny ainda mais assustada.

- Quatro e meio, você só não descontou cinco porque a Parkinson me xingou. – respondeu Ginny sem saber onde a professora queria chegar.

- Precisava verificar, desculpe. – disse ela – Ginevra, por favor, tome cuidado. Peça que seus amigos também o façam. – ela virou-se e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho debaixo de um livro. – Esta é a nossa escala de guarda noturna. Saiam somente nos dias em que eu, a professora Sprout e o professor Flitwik estivermos fazendo a ronda. – pediu ela, entregando o pergaminho para Ginny, que abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Pode ir!

Quando Ginny estava quase passando pela porta a professora voltou a falar. – E, Ginny, tome cuidado com Peeves! Ainda não sabemos de que lado ele está.

Aos poucos eles começaram a ser marcados. Não tinham provas de quem eram os membros da Armada Dumbledore, mas sabiam quem eram. A má reputação dos membros da AD não colou como os irmãos Carrow queriam. Os alunos adoravam eles, e agora com o apoio de McGonagall, ficaram ainda mais contentes que os tais Comensais achassem isso deles.

E foi tamanha algazarra que a Armada causou em Hogwarts, que não havia outra coisa a ser feita por Snape, a não ser trazer de volta a Brigada Inquisitorial a ativa.


End file.
